


Home

by dont_hate_me01



Series: Spooks [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Fluff, M/M, Multi, NCIS - AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being undercover for seven months it was time to go home to the men he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wanted to write for myself, but then decided to share it with those who are interested in reading it. It is the first in a series of stories that will deal with the relationship between Jethro Gibbs/Tobias Fornell/Tony Dinozzo. Yes, it is a threesome, and yes, there will be explicit scenes of sex in some of the stories to come. 
> 
> There is also one other thing that you as a reader need to know about their relationship. It's a D/s relationship, with Gibbs and Fornell being the Doms and Tony the sub. The BDSM scene will play a huge role in these fics and there will be loads of kink as well. But, don't worry, there will be a plot to each story as well. After reading all of this and you're still willing to give it a go enjoy this first fic. It starts at a strange place... The End, but go on and enjoy!
> 
> I hope to hear from anyone who read this. I will also be taking on prompts for future stories in this series, so don't be shy. I don't bite! :-)
> 
> Lastly, the beta work was done by the amazing AmyH0127 who encouraged me to give this a go. Thank you.

Gibbs saw the small movement out of the corner of his eye and as he turned and realized what he was looking at, he came to a halt. Without looking, he thrust his bag in McGee's hands and slowly took a step forward. "McGee," he started, but got interrupted by the junior agent. 

"Already on it, Boss. Will let the Director know to take us off rotation and will phone Agent Fornell to meet you at home." McGee already had his phone in his hand, his finger rested on speed dial three. 

Gibbs nodded his head as he took his second step closer. "Go," he nearly whispered the word as he took the last step and crouched down. "Hey, Tony." He spoke softly and waited patiently for the other man to notice his presence. His heart ached as he took the appearance of the man in front of him. It had been seven months since the last time he laid eyes on him, one of the men in his life that meant the world to him. "Tony?" He spoke again, but made no attempt to move any closer, knowing that he had to be a bit more patient, even though he wanted nothing more than to pull his lover close and not let him go for a long time to come. 

Tony heard the one voice he'd been aching to hear for the past several months and he raised his head. He was still wary and he looked around before his gaze landed on Gibbs' face. He wanted nothing more than to launch himself into the other man's arms, but he was not ready yet. He still needed some time. There were so many things he still needed to process. He nearly growled as Gibbs suddenly moved, but calmed down as Gibbs held out his hand with a bottle of water in it. He had to admit he was really thirsty. Tony made no attempt to reach for it, but watched on as Gibbs placed the bottle within his reach before he moved back. His eyes danced between Gibbs and the bottle of water. Sensing no threat from the man, he gingerly reached for the water and then quickly snatched it up. His hands shook, but he still managed to uncap the bottle and took a long swig of the cool water. He still held Gibbs' eyes, not yet willing to lose eye contact with him. 

Only when Tony nearly drained the bottle in one swallow did he speak up again. Gibbs mad sure to keep his voice soft. "Saw on TV last night that the sting was a success." Gibbs spoke softly. "Your captain seemed pleased." 

Tony cocked his head, but didn't reply. He knew Gibbs didn't expect it from him. He placed the emptied bottle to the side and leaned back against the truck he was hiding behind. He knew Gibbs would find him here and would take him home. _'Home'_ , the word sounded strange in his head. He could see the place he called home before his eyes, he could hear the conversations and laughter that came from within that dwelling, but most importantly, he could see the two men he loved more than life itself, inside, loving one another; loving him, waiting for him - wanting him. He missed it, them so much. It was difficult to be away from them for such extended periods of time and it became more difficult to return to them, to be with them - to be normal. This last time was utter hell. Seven months of being on his own, of making sure that everyone around him thought of him as a loner, making sure that no one could get to him through those he loved. He didn't want to do it anymore, but he had no idea of what he would do if he gave up the one thing he'd done for most of his adult life. Could he be the real him, who was the real him? His alias', his undercover names rolled off his lips like nothing, but he had to think hard about his own name. He was starting to lose his own identity to the work he was doing. Maybe it was time to step back. Tony looked up and found Gibbs still patiently waiting for him and for the first time in several months he felt himself relax. He had a number of things to sort out, but now he wanted to do only one thing and that was to go home. 

"Take me home, please." His voice sounded gruff in his own ears. He cleared his throat and wished for more water. 

"Let's go home." Gibbs made no attempt to touch him, but stood back a few steps so that Tony could get out of the small space. He opened up the passenger side of the truck, grabbed a bottle of water from the back and as he got into the cab, placed it on the passenger seat for Tony. He placed both his hands on the steering wheel and then stayed perfectly still. He would not move until Tony got in beside him and got settled in. He knew Tony remained on edge. Tony would be on edge for the next couple of days and although he knew the young man would not hurt him on purpose, he would do nothing that could set Tony off. He loved him too much. 

Tony slowly got to his feet and looked into the cab of the truck. His eyes landed on the full bottle of water and he picked it up quickly, draining it before getting into the truck. He could see Gibbs' hands on the wheel. His lover's body still and relaxed and it made him relax as well. He hated feeling like this, he hated that there was a possibility that he could hurt the man he loved if he made a wrong move. He got in gingerly and closed the door behind him. His hands shook as he reached for the safety belt, but he managed to strap himself in. He made sure he kept Gibbs in his line of sight the whole time. "Sorry," he managed to whisper the word. 

Gibbs shook his head. "No need to be sorry, Tony." He turned and smiled at the man next to him. "Ready?" he asked and only when Tony nodded his head did he start the truck and slowly made his way out of the parking bay. He had to smile when the guard at the booth didn't stop him, but lifted the boom and let him drive through. Gibbs knew he would have to thank McGee for that. 

"Tobias will be happy that you're home, boy. He's saying I'm driving him up the walls." He didn't mention that both of them missed Tony too much, or how they would lay in bed, holding one another while their minds were on one thing only, their third partner, their boy. 

Tony nodded his head at the words, but didn't bother to respond. Instead, he tried to take in the passing scenery. "It's gone," he said with a frown. 

Gibbs nodded his head. "Yes, it closed down about a month ago." He knew Tony was referring to the small, locally owned bakery where he bought his coffee from each morning. It was sad to see it close down, but when the owner, Michael died of a heart attack a year ago his wife tried to keep the business up and running, but it took too much out of her and finally she decided to sell. Within weeks after the deal was signed the old building was torn down and now huge boards displayed “Watch This Space” for the new development. 

"Poor, McGee." Tony kept on speaking softly as if he was scared of his own voice. 

Gibbs snorted. "You're sounding like, Tobias. He made me promise him not to kill Tim that first week." 

Tony smiled at the thought, but didn't reply. He could feel Gibbs' eyes on him and he turned to look at the other man. 

"You'll be all right. We'll take care of you." Gibbs reached out and cupped Tony's face with his hand. 

Tony leaned into the touch and sighed softly. "Please," he whispered the word against his lover's hand. 

"Almost home, boy." Gibbs let his hand rest on Tony's thigh as he guided his truck through traffic. Within minutes they stopped in front of the house; their home. Gibbs got out first and made his way out of the truck to the passenger side. "You ready?" 

Tony stared at the house. He could see Tobias moving inside and knew his second partner would be coming out within a few moments. He shook his head. He needed a few more moments to adjust. 

"All right, we'll meet you inside." Gibbs smiled at him and then moved off to the house. 

Tony looked on as he met Tobias on the porch and watched while the two men shared a deep kiss. He wasn't surprised to see them hug. Both men would deny it, but they loved to hug. Tony's heart ached at the thought of being hugged by them for the first time in so many months. He took a deep breath and managed to open the door to get out. Slowly he started to make his way across the driveway, onto the lawn and then the few steps up the porch before he came to a halt in front of the heavy door. Tony reached out and pushed the door open with the palm of his hand. It lead into the small hallway, the living room off to his left, the dining room and kitchen a bit further on off to his right. He wasn't surprised to find the ground floor empty. He knew he would find them in their bedroom. Already he could smell the aroma of scented candles, filling up the house. 

Tony took the stairs one by one, making his way slowly up to the second floor. The first door on his left was one of two guest rooms. Normally Jack would sleep there if he came and visit. The second room, also on his left was Abby's room when she stayed over. Both doors were opened and Tony could see that the interior was changed. It looked very homely. He wondered if Tobias did it on his own or if Kate helped. At last his feet brought him to the first door on the right. _Their_ bedroom. Soft light illuminated the interior as he stepped in. Gibbs and Tobias waited for him next to the bed where they stood embraced. Tony took a deep breath. The smell of sandalwood, mixed with other essences he believed to be bergamot and ylang ylany filled the room. It made him calm and relaxed. It smelled like home. 

"Tony," it was Tobias, who spoke up first as he held out his hand or Tony to take. "We've missed you." He made no move towards the young man, but kept his hand stretched out as he waited patiently for Tony to take it. 

Tony looked from Tobias to Gibbs and back to Tobias again. He wanted nothing more than to leap into their arms, but everything was still so HUGE inside of him that he couldn't do that. Instead, he managed to take a step towards them and got rewarded with smiles from both of the men he loved. "Help me, please." He lowered his gaze to the floor in an attempt to hide the weakness he felt. 

Both men moved forward, this time not leaving any space between the three of them as they both place their arms around him and hugged him close. He could feel himself stiffen up, but one hand was placed on the small of his back and the other on his neck and at the familiar touch he totally relaxed for the first time. 

"We've got you, boy." Gibbs' voice sounded in his ear and Tony groaned at the familiar sound. He had missed this so much. "Let us take care of you." He placed a soft kiss on the side of Tony's neck as he's one hand circled to the front and started to unbutton Tony's shirt. 

Tony could feel Tobias' hands moving from the top of his shirt to underneath. He moaned at the first touch of the long fingers on his naked back. He arched at the touch, wanting more. His arms were raised above his head, his shirt tucked up and over and thrown to the side. His trousers followed much the same route, just down and to the side instead of up. Tony was aware of both his lovers kissing him, and at the same time keeping him grounded while they undressed him slowly. He moaned as they moved towards the bathroom and he wanted to object when he heard Gibbs chuckle next to him, but he was so tired, that he didn't have the strength to say a word. 

The bathroom was filled with steam and more candles decorated the room. Tony whimpered as Gibbs stepped away from him, but Tobias was there to fill the void and he settled against the man's chest, Tobias' arms holding him tight, soothing him down as he looked on at where Gibbs undressed himself. He wanted to moan as Tobias turned to move away, but Gibbs was there immediately, holding him tight, making sure he knew they were not leaving him alone. To Tony it felt like ages, but in mere minutes they were all three inside the huge round sunken bathtub. 

Even though there was enough space for all three of them to sit next to one another, Tony found himself on Gibbs' lap, while Tobias was pressed up against them to the left. Their hands were over his body again, stroking him, soothing him. Tony sighed deeply as Gibbs started to wash him down. The heavy scent of cedarwood filled his senses as the goat milk soap was spread over him, washing away the grime and odors of the past seven months that had seeped inside of him. 

His two lovers took their time, cleaning him, kissing him, taking care of him, until he was but a mere puddle of floating limbs. He couldn't even get hard, not that it was expected from him, but he just didn't have the energy inside of him to show how much he appreciated their attention. Tony must've drifted off, because he became aware of his surroundings when Tobias' arms were around him and Gibbs got out of the tub. He whined at the loss, but remained still as Tobias' kissed him softly on the lips, urging him to open up, to let him in to devour him to show him to whom he belonged. He had no idea on how long the kiss went on, but then Gibbs was back with a large towel and he was helped up and out of the tub, rubbed dry and even before he could think of taking a step he was lifted into Gibbs' arms and carried back to their room. 

Tony turned his head to find Tobias next to him while Gibbs continued to caress his body, stroking his limbs with something smooth until the feeling of floating returned. His eyes were heavy, but he tried to keep them open, he didn't want to go to sleep. There would be a possibility that this was all a dream, and he didn't want to chance it to wake up and find himself all alone again. 

"Close your eyes, boy." Gibbs spoke up from his other side and Tony turned his head to find the other man. 

He shook his head, too tired to speak. He didn't want to sleep. He couldn't sleep. 

"We're not going away, boy. We'll be right here when you wake up." It was Tobias' turn to speak up. 

Tony shook his head again, panic started to rise. He didn't want to sleep, not now. He wanted more time with them, didn't they understand? If he closed his eyes, they would disappear. 

Something must've shown on his face as both of his lovers got in bed - one on each side and they stroked him again, soothing him down. "We're real, Tony. This is real. The assignment has come to a close, you got the bad guys, you're home now." Gibbs punctuated each word with a kiss, Tobias' mouth following the first. 

"Promise?" He managed to whisper the word. 

"We promise," both men replied simultaneously. 

It was enough for him as his own eyes started to drift close. He snapped them open again just to ensure they were still there and then he closed them again. "Home, I'm home." He spoke softly as he was drawn into Gibbs' embrace while Tobias snaked around his body from the back. Tomorrow he would talk to the two men that were his best friends, lovers, but most important his Masters. Tomorrow he would tell them he was done with undercover work; he was coming home - for always. 

**THE END**


End file.
